The Date
by horoscope123
Summary: This is the sequel of The Break Up, you might want to read that first or else you might be lost at some parts of the story. WARNING: EXPLICIT YAOI LEMONS!


Aomine stretched out his arm, expecting it to hit a warm body but he was met with an empty spot beside him. He sprang out of the bed immediately and glanced around the room to find it empty.

_I couldn't have dreamt about it right? But this room isn't mine, its Taiga's. So where is he? _

He quickly ran out of the room to search for his beloved boyfriend.

"Taiga! Taiga!"

"What? I'm in the kitchen!"

Hearing his response, Aomine quickly make his way to the kitchen to find Kagami in boxers and an apron. He let out a groan at the sexy sight bestowed on to him and touched his nose to make sure that he did not have a nosebleed.

He embraced the red-haired boy around the waist and placed his head in the crook of his lover's neck, inhaling his scent.

Aomine's actions made Kagami blush as Aomine isn't usually this cuddly. _Looks like the break up really scared him._

"Daiki let me go. I'm cooking here."

"Don't wanna."

"Stop acting like a little kid." Kagami turned his head to look at Aomine only to have his lips captured by the said person.

Kagami immediately melted into the kiss, breakfast forgotten for the moment but he broke the kiss when Aomine licked his lips to ask for entrance.

"You have not brushed your teeth have you?" Kagami narrowed his crimson eyes at his lover who gave a sheepish look.

"I didn't have time to. When I woke up and you weren't there with me, I panicked. I thought whatever happened last night was a dream and that scared me." Aomine whispered hoarsely into Kagami's ears.

Aomine's words made him blushed but at the same time, he's moved by those words. He only knew now that Aomine had cherished him so much.

"Just go and brush your teeth. I won't leave you ever again provided that you would not cheat on me again." Kagami said.

"I promised you didn't I? I have every intention of keeping that promise in every way that I could."

Kagami nod his head and went back to his cooking. Aomine reluctantly let go of Kagami's waist and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and bathe.

By the time, Aomine came out of his bathe; Kagami had already finished cooking breakfast. As he sat down beside Kagami, he placed a kiss on Kagami's cheek which made Kagami blushed and rubbed on his cheek.

"Hey, you wanna go anywhere together today?" Aomine asks Kagami who was busy washing the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Eh? You mean like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Why ask me out on a date all of a sudden?"

"I have been thinking. Ever since we went out I have never asked you out on a date before even though we have been dating for almost six months."

Kagami was surprised; he didn't know that Aomine had been thinking about the same problem as him. Even though they are dating, they have never been on a date together.

_Our very first date. _Kagami thought as he smiled to himself.

"Taiga? Do you want to go or not?" Aomine asked, he was slightly apprehensive about Kagami's answer.

"Of course I want to go but what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking of watching a movie together and have lunch after that. What do you think?"

"Sure."

The couple left the apartment soon after that.

_I want to hold his hand. _Aomine thought as he glances at Kagami hand.

However, before he could make his move, Kagami reaches his hand out and grasped Aomine's tanned his hand in his own.

Aomine was startled; he was not expecting Kagami to take the initiative to hold his hand in public. He thought he would have threatened or blackmail his lover before he would actually do it but he was happy with the result nonetheless.

He lets go of Kagami's hand and intertwine their fingers instead, the couple's way of holding hands.

Kagami blushed at his actions. He was disappointed at first when Aomine let go of his hand, he had thought that Aomine didn't want to show any affections in public but his disappointment disappeared when Aomine returned to intertwine their fingers instead.

Somehow, with their fingers intertwine, it feels more intimate.

Kagami could feel Aomine's heat radiating to his hand and he love how Aomine's big hand actually covers his slightly smaller hand.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Aomine asked his lover as they reached the movie theatre. "Action? Horror? Romance?"

"Erm… I think I will go with action."

They each paid for their individual tickets as they have settled on before they left the house. Kagami knew that Aomine would want to pay the expenses during their date so he threatened Aomine that if he was going to pay for everything then he would not go for the date or any date in the future.

Aomine finally relents to his lover's demands even though he would like to stay at home and have his lover all to himself to do whatever he wants but he knows that Kagami would not like that so he surrenders.

As the movie started and both of them have settled down in their seats, Kagami noticed that the theatre was very empty. There was only five other audiences in the theatre.

"What's wrong?" Aomine whispered to Kagami after seeing him looking about the theatre.

Kagami shook his head, "Nothing. I was just thinking that maybe the movie isn't very nice, judging from the lack of people here."

Aomine shrugged, "Does that matter? As long I'm watching a movie with you, I don't care."

Kagami stared at Aomine in disbelieve. _Did those mushy words really came out of his mouth?_

Aomine noticed the look that Kagami was giving him. "What? Is something wrong?"

Kagami shook his head in disbelieve. _He really changed a lot._

"Stop looking at me like that unless that is an invitation."

Kagami finally snapped out of his trance with those words. No matter what, he was still going to enjoy the movie without Aomine making a move on him.

He really regretted it after the movie ends. "I can't believe that I sat there for nearly two hours to watch that crap! No wonder-"

He was cut off in the middle of his ranting when his chin was turned forcefully to the side where another pair of lips crashed into his own. He couldn't help but melt into the firm kiss. The kiss ended when Aomine pulled back to see Kagami's flushed cheeks and unfocused crimson eyes.

"What was that for?" Kagami asked once he regained his wits.

"Nothing. You just look adorable when you are angry."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Aomine chuckled at his lover's confused expression and walked away, leaving Kagami to catch up to him.

Aomine soon entered in a ramen shop that Kagami had never been to before but he had heard that this particular shop have very good ramen. He hadn't had any chance to try but it seems like his boyfriend do know about this shop.

Kagami entered in the shop after Aomine and sat beside him at the counter. Without even looking at the menu Aomine had ordered a miso soup ramen with Kagami following suit.

Since he has the appetite, he would be able to eat at least a few more bowls of ramen with no difficulty and he could try out the different flavors at the same time.

Kagami quickly dig in when his ramen was served as he was starving and the ramen smells so mouth-watering.

In no time at all, both of them have chucked down three bowls of ramen and still going strong. Onlookers have their eyes bulging out as they watch the duo battling out that can eat the most number of bowls of ramen.

"Hah! I can't go on any longer! So full!" Kagami sighed as he stroke his full belly.

Aomine paused his chewing to see the belly that Kagami had unconsciously unveil as he continue to stroke his stomach, causing his shirt to slide up.

His eyes followed the bead of sweat rolling down Kagami's neck, pass his collarbone before it was absorbed by the shirt. He found his eyes unable to move from Kagami as he continued to tempt the hungry wolf unconsciously.

Aomine slammed down the bowl of noodles still in his hand together with some bills that covered both of their costs and grabbed Kagami's wrist, dragging him out of the shop.

"Whoa! What happened to you? Stop dragging me!" Kagami's pleas were effectively ignored but Aomine noticed that he was holding onto Kagami's wrist a tad too tightly so he loosened his hold.

Luckily for Aomine, his apartment was just a short distance away and he reached his apartment door, unlocking it in a record-breaking time. As soon as Aomine was in the apartment, Kagami found himself slammed into the door but before he could protest, Aomine covered his lips with his own.

Aomine used the chance to shove his tongue into Kagami's moist mouth and twining their tongues together. The kiss was hot and heavy, Aomine broke their passionate kiss only when they have a lack of air.

He felt his erection throbbing painfully in its confines as he looked at the sexy look Kagami was portraying. His face was flushed deep red, crimson eyes darkened, swollen lips shining with the moisture leftover from their kiss and a small trail of saliva coming out of the corner of his mouth which he licked.

"Oh god. You look so sexy right now; I want to eat up so badly." Aomine groaned into Kagami's blushing ears, causing him to shiver from the pleasure travelling down his spine from the action.

Aomine nibbled on the red-tip ear in front of him, earning a soft moan from Kagami.

Kagami felt Aomine moved down and paid attention to his sensitive neck by placing small bites along the side of his neck and his tongue joined in the fray, licking and soothing the nibs that his lover is giving to his neck.

He felt Aomine's hand wondered, stroking his sides before slipping under the shirt that he was wearing to caress the bare skin underneath. The heat from Aomine's hand caused him to shudder in pleasure. He made a noise of impatience, notifying his boyfriend that he was taking too long.

Aomine would have chuckled but he too, was getting impatient. He wants to feel the pure euphoria of their bare skin sliding over each other; he wants to feel _his_ Kagami around his throbbing erection. He quickly took of Kagami's clothes with his help and his own clothes.

In no time at all, both of them was stark naked with their erections standing proud. He couldn't resist the temptation of sucking on Kagami's nipples.

A loud gasp followed by a moan left Kagami's lips as Aomine suck, nibble and lick on both of his nipples as his hands wondered through his body. His eyes shot open as he felt Aomine's hands on his groin and on his ass.

His legs almost gave way when Aomine clenched his fist around his painfully hard length and together with the pleasure from his other hand squeezing his ass.

"Shit! I just love your ass so much. It's so firm and round, so smooth. "Aomine whispered hotly into Kagami's ears after he left the red-haired boy's nipple red with a shine due to the saliva left on them.

"Turn around. I want to see your ass." Even though he said that, Kagami didn't have a chance to process the request before he was turned by Aomine.

The moment those navy blue eyes landed on Kagami's perfect globes, he dove right in, leaving red marks all over the white ass. He parted those globes to reveal that little pink hole that he loves to pound into. He have Kagami's winking entrance a lick and found that he could not stop showering his attention on his favorite spot on his lover's magnificent body.

Kagami couldn't stop moaning as his asshole was being licked and tongued by Aomine. "Ah! Daiki! Stop teasing me already! Mmph!"

Aomine ignored his lover's pleas and continued to play with Kagami's entrance so that he wouldn't when he enters his body.

"Daiki! Faster!"

This time, Aomine obliged his lover as he knew that he couldn't rein in his libido anymore. He have this enter his lover right _now_, he wants to feel that tight heat surrounding him, just by thinking of it made him even harder if that was possible.

He held onto Kagami's trim waist and entered into the velvet heat of his precious lover.

The feeling of getting filled by Aomine's hard cock had him moaning and pushing his hips back into Aomine to have more of that feeling.

Aomine started thrusting into his boyfriend the instant that he was given the signal and soon, the apartment was echoing with moans, grunts and sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

The sound just spurred Aomine on and he moved his hands from Kagami's waist to his ass so that he had a clearer view of his dick going in and out of the tight heat that was clamping down him.

When he felt that he was close, he closed his hand around Kagami's weeping erection which caused an instantaneous result, white sticky fluid squirted from Kagami, result a white pool of liquid on the floor.

The feeling that tight moist cavern tightening around him even further had Aomine groaning out his lover's name before releasing his seed inside of Kagami.

The pair slowly slid down onto the floor as they breathed heavily from their intense session and tried to regain their strength.

Aomine carried Kagami back into his bedroom bridal-style the moment he was able to. The couple cuddled together in the middle of the bed, relishing in their afterglow and coming down from their sex high.

"Remain in my arms tomorrow Taiga. I want to wake up with you in my arms." Aomine whispered softly.

Kagami did not say anything as he was still exhausted but he managed a smile that served as his answer.


End file.
